MediaWiki talk:Common.js
Apparent bug with js for hiding tables Hi, I am from jet.wikia.com and I have used your js to hide/show tables because what i imported from wikipedia was not working 100%. So thanks. But I think I have found a bug with how this javascript works (collapseTable). If you have a collapsible table (say, at the bottom of Rocket_Man for example), you can run into some (small) problems. Here is the scenario: *default is main collapsed (with inner tables expanded) *expand the main (to reveal the inner tables expanded) *minimise one of the sub-tables (Abilities) *minimise the main *Maximise the main again and it will show you the problem; the state of the sub tables remains the same (one minimised and the rest maximised), but the +/- things are out of whack (they all say -). Thanks again for the js --User:Boy.pockets 00:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps I have found the "Problem" (if it really is a problem...). I think if you replace: :*var Rows = Table.getElementsByTagName( "tr" );, with :*var Rows = Table.rows; :It may stop the issue (I have it working on jet.wikia.com) --User:Boy.pockets 00:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Reminder Hey people! Besty found a script on dev wiki that enables a signature reminder. So, if you edit a talk page or forum page and don't sign, this will happen. Also, if you want to create a forum but you delete the forum header, a similar message will appear. I've already used it on some other wikis and my personal js and it works perfectly. Here's the full description of the script and how to enable it. So, do you want to use it here? 18:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I've seen it used in some wikis. I think its a good idea. 08:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Is that really necessary? That code is made for users who aren't familiar with signatures... I didn't see any cases of people here forgetting to sign. Also there is . People keep forgetting to sign, especially new users. Forums get deleted every day because the authors forget to sign them and most of the forums created by new users lack a forum header. An actual signature is way better than the template. 17:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) We should use it 17:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Most people forget to sign to their posts. The coding for this reminds the users to sign, encase they haven't already. So this would be better to use. 17:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we SHOULD be allowed to use the unsigned template but DP deletes forums even though it gets signed with that template. There is no rule that states we cannot use the unsigned template on new forums. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The author must sign the forum himself. We can use the unsigned template on forum pages, just not for the very first post. Anyway, let's not talk about the forum rules here. Do you agree or disagree that we should use this script? 19:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature reminder sounds like a pretty good idea. 19:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Do it anyway. Also there is no forum rule saying you can't use the unsigned template. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Great,this should be done,..also deletin' forums just coz it's unsigned is crazy >_<-- Right, there seems to be a majority. So can an admin add it. 06:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the majority agreed, somebody should add the script in the page. 22:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Can't you do it? 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I can but I won't unless a real admin gives permission. 09:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Seems like a good idea to me. Anything to help editors learn to (or remember to) sign is good. 18:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) its a great idea-- 19:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's good enough. Let's put it in. 19:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) External Image Loader I would like to propose a script which I found on dev wiki. The script enables embedding of external images. Link to script. This way we can use images for blogs, user pages, etc, without needing to upload them. What do you guys think? 07:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I also tested it out, for an example see here. Also, in order for it to work a template must be created and importScriptPage('ExternalImageLoader/code.js', 'dev'); must be added to MediaWiki:Common.js. 07:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Why do you think Imageshack and Photobucket exist? SeaTerror (talk) 09:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No, everyone who uses images in blog comments and such uses photobucket and imageshack. If somebody doesn't know they have to use those sites, they won't know how to use the template either. So, no. 10:41, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, this gives you the option to resize on the wiki, which is really appreciated. It's more complex, but it leads to a result that's easier to deal with. Though if it's used for talk page things, imgur images are a lot more likely to be deleted in the future than imageshack/photobucket. If we do get it though, someone should make a blog about how to use it, like we already have for the current one, and that would help new users figure it out. It's not something the wiki really needs, but it would be pretty nice if we had it. 13:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I had a closer look at the script and I saw you can make extrenal images thumbnails and such which can't be done by simply using photobucket and imageshack so yeah, I want to use it. 13:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes and No,...resizing is good but the template wont be useful when someone just uploads the img without the need to modify it :|-- Bumping this. 16:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) So does anyone wanna make a blog about this? Sorry, I can't, I've got a test week. 03:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No reason to make a blog, the article on dev wiki describes it well enough. 19:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) So should we go ahead with this? 04:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Since when can you edit MediaWiki pages? 04:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you not understand the question, Staw? I was asking if everyone approved of this. 04:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just use imageshack or photobucket. SeaTerror (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) At this rate, this is never gonna be resolved, so dare I suggest a poll? 11:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well....only five people participated in this discussion. Is that enough to start a poll? 10:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) A poll for people to tell you to keep using photobucket? SeaTerror (talk) 11:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Than can be an option, yes.... 11:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not enough people discussed and its 3 vs 2 right now. SeaTerror (talk) 11:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not really, Roa said he's neutral. 14:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I support this addition. 14:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) So, poll? 14:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Drafted the poll below. Move discussion to poll discussion. 03:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Poll 04:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 05:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 07:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 07:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 16:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) # 22:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) As long as someone writes up a helpful blog about it. # Photobucket takes time.this is way faster. # 01:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ;No #SeaTerror (talk) 06:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) (Imageshack and Photobucket already exist) # # }} Post Poll Discussion Ok, now let's contact an admin and get this. 09:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Adding new custom edit buttons I want to add some new custom edit buttons, so we can add the accented text easier. Like Bleach and Naruto wiki, they have customized buttons like ō and ū, easier than opening that "more" and searching for it by eye. Can someone please add it, or do we need to talk it through first? 07:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's use it. 07:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) yes.just add this code: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100821183407/bleach/en/images/e/e1/O_Accent_Button.png", "speedTip": "Add the ō character", "tagOpen": "ō", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""}; mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100821183407/bleach/en/images/d/db/U_Accent_Button.png", "speedTip": "Add the ū character", "tagOpen": "ū", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""}; } (removed the request delete thing 'coz we dont need it.)-- Thanks, but it's not showing up. Do we have to upload those button images first? 08:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so since it uses the links directly from bleach wiki. 08:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :IT is showing up http://awesomescreenshot.com/0ce1xt1sfd -- Yup, I can see it too. 08:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Was that needed? Isn't MediaWiki:Edittools better suited for that? Yata said that's inconvenient(clicking the 'more' button and then going through the list).-- Nice. Thanks! 17:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. MiniComplete Hi, I would like to suggest adding MiniComplete in here since it's very helpful when we use . Importing it is simple, just this line in the imports section. 'w:c:dev:MiniComplete/code.js', Hope we can get this settled quickly. 09:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) No problems with that. Sure, contact an admin to add it. 21:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Easy bump. Levi, can you contact an admin and explain to them how to add it? 02:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Done. Code cleaning I'd want to clean and re-organize this page in the future like I did here. If anyone is agaist it, please say so. :Of course, go ahead. That would be great. 20:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead and do it. 21:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ReferencePopups hey can an admin add this, it's very useful 13:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't seem that useful. I think that would be rather annoying, actually, when you accidentally hover over a citation mark. 14:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Having to scroll to the bottom of the page is far more annoying IMHO, and that's not really a problem since you can just move your mouse 14:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) You scroll to the bottom of the page? Just click the reference number and it takes you there, click back and you're where you were. I don't see the point. 14:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, what Nova said. And yes, it is a problem if I'm going through the page and annoying pop-ups keep appearing. 14:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) We are using that on the IT wiki and it's not annoying at all, actually I think it's quite annoying to go back and forth to check notes instead. Also you can edit the notes behavior to set the delay of the pop-up, the animation, if you prefer to show the notes by hovering or by clicking and if you want to disable the extension altogether. So if you fear that "will be annoying", rest assured because anyone can customized it to his needs. I like it. Sometimes I need to use two tabs, one that's open to the ref and one that's open to the paragraph. This just seems easier. Just a matter of toying with it for the right preferences. 16:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, on my main wiki it's a lot easier to have the pop-ups active and able to be disabled than simply gone altogether; having to click on the reference number, go all the way down to the references section, and then hit backspace to get back to whatever I was reading (which can take more than a few seconds depending on how slow my laptop is deciding to be that day) is rather tedious.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Why was this reopened? Roa didn't like it either and Gaimon was fine with closing this. Anyway, no, regardless of the preferences. Keep the refs the way they are. 17:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Because...? And there are people in favor, so you can't just dismiss it like that... if you guys want you can simply try it out for a week or so and then decide later. I tested it out and it is definitely annoying so I'm against it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) You obviously didn't... let me explain how it works: * By default, the notes are displayed by hovering over them. If you are not bother by this then it's good as it is. Obviously clicking on them works as usual and it will bring you to the references section. * You can edit the gadget behavior by clicking on the gear icon of a note or the link at the bottom of the page. Among different options, there is one that lets you set the popups to be displayed only if you click on the note itself. One click will display the note as popup, another one while it's "open" will take you to the references section. * If you don't like the gadget at all, you can disable them and everything will work like before. Keep in mind that his behavior is how references work as default on Wikipedia and many people will also be used to that already. This "gadget" works as you desire so everybody is happy, but since some people don't like it then nobody should use it? What kind of logic is that? I literally see zero cons to use that. Total agreement with Levi here. If certain users who don't like it can just disable it, then I don't see why they should hold the rest of us back. And just to be clear, this still works with qref, right? 13:54, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I actually just don't like them/find them unnecessary but I can't really think of a con to it,we can add 'em if there's a concensus(It's also on FT wiki incase anyone wants to see how that works). When you do, write in the community corner that you can edit them by clicking the gear icon (although it's quite obvious), so that everybody knows they can change their behavior. I really like this script, I'd say let's go for it. 21:48, February 13, 2015 (UTC) You know, JSD brings up a good question: does this script works with our template, qref? 00:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I've added it(along with visual modifications) to see how it looks like. Add a notice in the community corner that explains you can edit (and disable them) by clicking on the gear icon. And yellow? Hmm.... I have no idea what to put in the Corner that's short enough to explain it. Can anyone write it up for me so I can just add it? Then we should be done here, right? 22:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) If it proves to be compatible with our qref references I'm up for it. So far, I don't see anything wrong with it. MasterDeva (talk) 22:23, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Just write something like "Added ReferencePopups, to edit his behavior or disable it entirely, click the gear icon in any of the reference popups". To be honest, isn't the CSS used a bit "heavy"? Can we leave or try at least the default theme? (which will somewhat try to match the wiki's theme automatically anyway) And to all who are asking: yes, as you can see it's perfectly compatible with since the script only customize references and our template is just another way to add the reference tag, not an alternative one. Alright, added to the Community Corner, guess we're done here? 06:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) So long as it works with Monobook I'm fine with it. What my main concern is if there are any loading/speed issues. I suppose there are none but I would like someone to confirm it. MasterDeva (talk) 10:09, February 16, 2015 (UTC) The only thing it doesn't work in monobook is the "auto-theme function", so if you see weird colors you should add a theme for monobook. And if you don't like it, just disable it. Thanks for the clarification. MasterDeva (talk) 21:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC)